


The Sleepover

by TheDuchessOfYore



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Internalized Homophobia, a smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuchessOfYore/pseuds/TheDuchessOfYore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was fun, a good time, stress release.  Nothing more.</p><p>But Mandy still wanted to taste her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepover

Mandy wanted to taste her.

She didn’t say that, of course.  Didn’t act on it, even as the blonde girl lying on the bed below her moaned, shifted, white tank top riding up over her bare breasts.  She wore nothing else but a red thong, pushed aside to allow access to the buzzing toy Mandy held in her hand.

They could do this.  Play around, fuck each other with Karen’s vibrator or finger each other through wet panties, pull off each other’s bras to caress soft breasts, thumbing the nipples and whispering comments in each other’s ears.  It was fun, a good time, stress release.  Nothing more.

But Mandy still wanted to taste her.

She had a feeling Karen would allow it, no problem.  She was not exactly a shrinking violet. Rumor was, she’d fucked nearly every guy and girl in their school, not to mention their neighborhood.  Plus, Karen was the one who’d started this, showing up naked in Mandy’s shower stall after P.E. one day.  Mandy couldn’t actually imagine Karen turning reticent and pushing her away if Mandy put her head between her thighs.  

It was Mandy who couldn’t quite bring herself to cross that line.  It just seemed too...she didn’t even know how to put it.  Like - it was declaring something.  Fingering another girl was one thing.  To admit that you wanted her on your tongue, see what she tasted like, perhaps even allow her to do the same...it was just - it was a little gay.

OK, it was a lot fucking gay.  And Mandy wasn’t gay.

She wondered if that’s what Mickey told himself too when Ian’s lips were wrapped around his dick.  But she wasn’t supposed to know about that, and the weight of the secret made her stomach churn uncomfortably, so she turned the thought away.

“Watch out!  You nearly stuck it in my ass!  Jesus, do you need Google Maps in order to find my pussy?”  Karen gasped and arched away .  Distracted by her thoughts, Mandy had aimed a little lower than she’d intended.

“It’s probably on there,”  Mandy snarked back.  “Most visited places of Chicago.”

“Fuck you,”  Karen scoffed, the ‘you’ coming out as a gasp as Mandy repositioned the vibrator over her clit.  “Oh God...fuck!”  Karen was writhing now, grabbing the pillow to put over her flushed face and muffle her moans.  Wouldn’t do to have Sheila bursting in at some inopportune moment.

“Hey,”  Mandy said as Karen’s gasping moans increased, distracted now that she’d thought about Sheila.  “Is this thing one of your mom’s?”  she nodded at the toy.

“What?”  Karen nearly shrieked, throwing the pillow away and sitting up abruptly, knocking Mandy’s hand away.  “EWWWW!  Are you fucking kidding me?  Of course it’s not...gah!”  she shuddered violently.  

“Sorry, just wondering,”  Mandy snorted, sorry to see Karen’s legs close but enjoying the indignation that now flushed her cheeks.  “Lie back down; forget I said anything.”

“No thanks,”  Karen snorted.  “You killed the mood.  Buried it in an unmarked grave.  I have so many disgusting images in my head right now.”

“I killed the mood, huh?”  Mandy crawled over to Karen, putting her hands on her shoulders.  Karen rolled her eyes and turned her head away.

“I might as well go home,”  Mandy murmured, her lips nearly touching Karen’s ear before her mouth trailed downward, lightly nipping at Karen’s earlobe, then the soft flesh of her neck.

“Um...mmmhmm,”  Karen mumbled back, her eyes falling half closed as Mandy’s mouth moved downwards.  She sucked in a deep breath when Mandy used her teeth to pull down the tank to bare a perfectly rigid, rosy nipple, taking it into her mouth to suck it, hard, nipping lightly and making Karen jerk spasmodically.

“I’m...going...to...fucking...kill...you,”  Karen rasped, falling back on to the pillow.  

“Me first,”  Mandy smirked.  Karen’s legs fell open easily when Mandy reached between them, tenderly caressing the warm, went mound, tangling her fingers lightly in Karen’s soaked curls before she lightly circled Karen’s clit with her middle finger.  She was immediately rewarded with Karen’s deep moan, loud enough that Karen immediately tried to grab for the pillow again.

Mandy grabbed it with her free hand before Karen could cover her face and tossed it on the floor.

“Hey!”  Karen started to protest, but it became a yelp as Mandy carefully slid a finger inside her.   

“Just be quiet...er,”  she whispered, and grinned when Karen shot her a ‘you’re SO dead’ look in return.

That look faded quickly, Karen arching her back and crying out softly as Mandy continued to manipulate her clit with two fingers, using the other hand to rhythmically slide in and out of  her.  Karen was close now; she could see it.  Mandy loved watching her face as Karen got closer and closer to the threshold, hearing her breathy gasps as she tried to hold back the sounds she wanted to make.  Loved how rosy her face got, how all artifice was lost and nothing but bliss was left.  Most of all, she loved knowing that it was her that was making Karen feel this way, Mandy Milkovich, the neighborhood skank who had this golden girl on her back, begging for more, hips rotating of their own free will.

“Oh God, please, don’t fucking stop, God...don’t -”  

“Say my name,”  Mandy demanded, deliberately slowing her touch.  

 _“Mandy...!”_  Karen’s voice rose to a near scream and her entire body nearly arched off the bed.  Her whole torso was shaking, her juices flowing over Mandy’s fingers and soaking the bed beneath her.

Too soon, she was relaxing, breathing out a gusty sigh.  “Fuck...you’re good at this,”  she whispered after a moment, brushing her hair away from her forehead.  Her eyes were still closed, so Mandy allowed herself a small smile in response to the praise.

Mandy started to move away, but Karen flashed to a sitting position, grabbing Mandy by her bra strap.  “Your turn,”  her mouth turned upwards in a grin, and she gave Mandy a hard push, knocking the other girl onto her back.  “And just remember, Mandy Milkovich…”  she reached for something and the sound of buzzing filled the air anew.  “Payback’s a bitch!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There seems to be a sad lack of femslash in this fandom, so I decided to write some of my own. Whether I am any good at it remains to be seen...this is my first try. If you liked it or have suggestions, let me know!


End file.
